The Mystery of Lady Regnadle
by Amber Yukina
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of the famous Funtom toy company, has arranged a meeting with Lady Regnadle, who owns a famous bouquet company, to discuss the details of their collaboration for the Spring Parade. Sebastian soon finds a mysterious, half-used vial containing chloroform in the garden of the manor. Sebastian runs back to the manor, worrying about the Young Master's safety.
1. In the Morning

**_Hello! This is my first Fanfiction, so i've worked pretty hard on it! I'll be updating the story everyday! (Sometimes life gets in the way,but I'll try very very hard!) I love feedback and would love to hear what you guys think about the story and what you think I should fix and/or improve on! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it! \\(^-^)/ ~Amber_**

 ** _NOTE: This is NOT a Yaoi (Boy x Boy) fanfic!_**

 ** _Chapter 1: In the morning_**

"Young Master, it is time to wake." Sebastian said gently, opening up the lace curtains in his Young Master's bedroom.

"Mmmg..." Ciel groaned, not wanting to get out of his extremely comfortable bed.

Sebastian began pouring his Young Master a cup of Earl Grey Tea, his favorite, in a Scatter Rose tea cup. "For your breakfast today, I have prepared Poached Salmon and Mint Salad. On the side, we have toast and scones."

Ciel sat up in his bed when handed the tea. He grabbed the neatly folded newspaper off of the nightstand next to his bed. "For your schedule today, sir, you will be meeting with Lady Regnadle to discuss the details of your collaboration during the Spring Festival next month. Lady Elizabeth will also be joining us during the meeting, as she is familiar with Lady Regnadle. Afterwards-"

"WHAT?!" Ciel shouted, cutting his butler off. Sebastian stared at his Young Master with a startled expression.

"What seems to be the matter, my lord?" He asked him, genuinely confused.

"You can't invite Lizzy to a meeting! She'll mess it all up!" The 13 year old Earl complained.

Sebastian sighed, as if he were also distressed by the young lady's accompaniment. "Unfortunately, I had no say-so in this decision. Lady Francis _insisted_ that Lady Elizabeth join us during this meeting." He explained.

"Damn..." Ciel mumbled. He knew there was no way Lizzie wouldn't be joining them. "Just...make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble. This is a very important meeting for my company." Ciel groaned, finishing the last of his morning tea.

"Very good, my lord." Sebastian acknowledged. He then went over to his Young Master's bedside to get him dressed for his, now very busy, morning.

* * *

"Mr. Sebastian, sir!" Finny yelled from across the manor lawn. He was covered in dirt from head to toe, as usual.

"Yes, Finny. What seems to be the matter this time?" Sebastian asked monotonously, since this happens regularly. It seems he can't go a day without having to clean up after the Young Master's ditzy servants. Finny tilted his head, as if he were confused by the question.

"Huh? Nothing's the matter, Mr. Sebastian! I came to inform you that I finished fertilizing the garden, like you asked!" He beamed, proud of his supposedly "good" work. This time, it was Sebastian who tilted his head.

"Finny...I never gave you a job." He said. But Finny did not hear the butler, as he was already pulling on his arm to come and see his hard work.

When they got to the garden, all they could see were patches of luscious green and beautiful blooming flowers. The trees seemed to be alive, their leaves dancing in the breeze. The small pond was crystal clear, and a small family of white geese were swimming across the water, creating ripples behind them as they went. Sebastian looked on, gawking at the sight. This was the first time he had ever seen the garden look this nice without his help.

"Finnian...you..did this?" The butler asked, astounded that Finny actually did his job correctly.

"Mm-hm!" He beamed joyfully. "And it's all thanks to the directions that were on my bedside this morning!" Finny reached into a small pocket in his trousers that was sewn on by Sebastian himself. Sebastian looked on as Finny struggled with the pocket in his trousers.

 _"I had not given nor wrote any instructions to Finny...what must he be talking about?"_ Sebastian thought to himself.

After few seconds of fumbling with his pocket, he pulled out a small piece of paper. He handed it to Sebastian. Written on the tiny scrap of paper were carefully explained directions, instructing how to take care of the garden. At the bottom, there was a small signature. It read, " _Emilia G. Regnadle"._ Sebastian smirked, reading the signature a second time to make sure he was, in fact, reading it correctly.

Sebastian handed the paper back to Finny and patted his head. "Good Job. As a reward, you are hereby cleared of your duties today." Sebastian said to Finny, smiling. The truth, really, was that Sebastian simply did not want Finnian to mess the garden up after it was tended to so well.

"Yay! Thank you Mr. Sebastian!" Finny called out, running back towards the manor.

Sebastian too began walking back towards the manor, when something caught his eye.

* * *

Behind a small petunia, lay a tiny vial. Upon closer inspection, however, Sebastian saw that there was actually something in the vile. At least, what was left of it. He carefully picked up the tiny bottle and opened to corkscrew.

A strong odor emanated from the vial and Sebastian quickly put the cork back on. _Chloroform._ Sebastian looked up towards the manor.

 _"The Young Master!"_ He thought, now extremely worried about his Young Master's safety. Sebastian shoved the vial in his tailcoat pocket and ran towards the manor.

On his way into the manor, he could see the doors of Lady Elizabeth's carriage opening.

"Sebastian!?" She called, seeing how he was running towards the manor with a distressed look on his face. Lizzy picked up the hem of her skirt and began running behind Sebastian, trying desperately to keep up.

" _Ciel!"_ She thought. " _Something must've happened!"_

 _ **To Be Continued...** _


	2. The Vial

**_Hi! Thanks so coming back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any opinions or want to send any feedback, I'd love to hear what you think was good , what I should fix/improve, etc. Thank you so much for reading! \\(^_^)/ ~Amber_**

 **Chapter 2: The Vial**

* * *

 _"Ciel!"_ Lizzie thought _"Something must've happened to Ciel!"_

Elizabeth followed Sebastian through the front yard of the manor and through the enormous doors and into the hallway where Ciel's office is. Sebastian slammed the door open to the office, shaking what felt like the whole manor.

"Young Master!" He yelled into the room.

"WHA-!?" Ciel called out, startled. The tea he was about to drink stopped right at his lips. "Sebastian?! Lizzie!? What are you two doing!?"

Ciel sat the tea down on his desk with a few drops splashing out. Sebastian quickly walked over to his Young Master's desk and stuck his pointer finger into the tea.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian simply replied by licking the tea from his finger. "...chloroform.." Sebastian said.

"What?!" Ciel question, confused as to what his butler was getting at.

Lizzie, who was standing across the room by the door, rushed over to sebastian and Ciel. "What are you talking bout Sebastian?!" She asked, worried about the situation.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of chloroform. Ciel stared at it, automatically knowing what was inside it.

"I found this vial of chloroform in the garden, behind a line of flowers." Sebastian began. "It also appeared that Lady Regnadle gve Finnian directions as to how to tend to the garden."

Ciel and Sebastian both gave each other a sidelong glance, then Ciel stood up and walked over to the door, with Lizzie trailing him. He turned to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, look. I need you to stay in your room until I have this all cleared out." He said, calling Sebastian over to escort her to her bedroom. Lizzie simply nodded her head, knowing that when Ciel was serious, she ought to not try and whine.

(She learned this back when she smashed Ciel's ring.)

* * *

After bringing Elizabeth to her room, Sebastian rejoined his Young Master in the hallway. Ciel was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed and deep in thought. He noticed Sebastian and pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards the Living Room, his butler by his side.

"So you believe Lady Regnadle dropped chloroform in the teapot you had prepared?" Ciel questioned his butler.

"Yes sir."

"How could you let something like that slide past you. You're supposed to protect me with your life." Ciel explained, strangely calm.

"Please do forgive me, Young Master. However, there is no way I wouldn't sense a human's presence in the manor." Sebastian informed.

Ciel stopped where he was. "You mean to say...you think Lady Regnadle is one of... _them_?!" Ciel asked, disgusted by the thought of the Grim Reapers. More specifically, Grill."

"That possibility is very high." Sebastian began "But we must also take into consideration that the culprit of this attempted sabotage is not Lady Regnadle, but someone different entirely..."

* * *

The time is now 2 'o clock PM, and Sebastian has prepared Ceylon Tea for his Young Lord and his guest. Elizabeth was granted permission to leave her room and join the two of them in the Tea Room.

Lady Regnadle was supposed to be arriving any minute. Elizabeth, who was clueless, sat in her seat, excited to see her friend Emilia Regnadle. Ciel and Sebastian, however, waited patiently for their suspect to arrive. Whether or not their assumption was correct, they still sat the table and prepared tea for Lady Regnadle like usual.

After a few minutes of waiting, there was finally a knock on the door. Ciel and Lizzy stood at the top of the large stairway, while Sebastian opened the doors.

In came a beautiful, brunette lady with a long black and white dress, which had a large bow at the back and three small gold buttons in the front on her chest. Her hair was tied up into a elegant bun, with a large, yet stunning, hat resting on her head. She walked in with a small, brown briefcase which held the papers for their collaboration.

Sebastian shut the door behind her, while Ciel began walking down the stairs with his walking stick in his hands. Elizabeth followed him, still smiling. "Lady Regnadle. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of this house." Ciel stopped at the last step of the stairs, now facing Lady Regnadle.

He could see her brown eyes, matching her hair perfectly. Her petite nose and dainty smile. Anyone else would've thought _"There's no way such an innocent and beautiful looking woman could every try and kill someone!"_ But Ciel knew that even the most innocent looking of all people, could be the most evil.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Phantomhive." Regnadle curtsied to him. Ciel stepped to the side to introduce Elizabeth. "You may be acquainted with my Fiancé. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

Instaed of cursing like a lady, Elizabeth simply rushed up to Regnadle. "Emilia!" She said, a little louder than she needed to.

"Lizzie!? My, you've grown so big! Last time I saw you, you were merely a little tot!" Regnadle replied, also smiling big now. Regnadle and Elizabeth began to engage in small talk, both of them forgetting where they were at and also forgetting about Sebastian and Ciel, who were right next to them.

"Ahem.." Ciel interrupted. Regndale and Lizzie both turned to Ciel, stopping their conversation mid-way. "Do forgive me for interrupting, but I believe there are things that we must discuss in this short period of time." Ciel said to Lady Regnadle. "Oh! No, please forgive _me,_ Lord Phantomhive. _"_ Lady Regnadle acknowledged, obviously embarrassed by her actions.

* * *

They sat at the small dining room table. Ciel sat at the end, with Elizabeth to his right and Lady Regnadle to his left. Sebastian was pushing in a tray of 3 parfaits and 3 sets of tea cups. He stopped the cart by his Young Master and began pouring the Ceylon tea that he prepared earlier.

"Lady Regnadle." Ciel began. "I would like us to discuss the final details of our collaboration for the Spring Parade next month. I believe that with your flowers that your bouquet company provides, and my sweets, we will sell our products extravagantly. Children love sweets and adults love flowers to go with the parade floats." He finished.

"I agree entirely." Lady Regnadle said.

"Oh, yes. I would also like to thank you for your directions that you gave to my gardener, Finnian." Ciel said to Lady Regnadle.

"Please, it was no big deal!" She replied sweetly. "Elizabeth informed me that your gardener needed a little help tending to the garden, and so I asked her to kindly drop off the directions."

Elizabeth smiled, proud for helping both Ciel and Finny.

Ciel began to drink his Ceylon tea while Sebastian passed out the parfaits.

"My Lord." Lady Regnadle began, setting her tea down. She now had a more serious look to her face. One Lizzy hadn't seen before. She also dropped her tea cup, wondering what Emilia Regnadle was about to say to Ciel. Sebastian was also secretly paying attention to Lady Regnadle.

"I must tell you something." Lady Regnadle finished.

Ciel cocked his head, as if he were curious as to what she was getting at.

She reached into her briefcase. Ciel gave Sebastian a glance, as if telling him to be prepared for whatever she was planning to do.

Before Lady Regnadle even arrived, Ciel informed Sebastian what to do if she tried anything funny. "You will first make sure that Elizabeth is out of the room. She mustn't be in danger, and if the situation calls for you to go to the extreme, she can't be allowed to see you."

Sebastian bowed on one knee. "Yes, my Lord."

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will have a lot more action than the 2 previous ones. I just had to introduce the plot and characters. So thanks for sticking through the boring part with me! Chapter 3 will be out either tomorrow or the next day, depending on how busy I am. Once again, Thank you for reading! ~Amber**_


	3. In the Evening

_**Hi again! I'm super excited for Chapter 4, and I think you'll be pleased with it too! (hopefully!) But for now, please except Chapter 3! If you have any opinions as to what I should improve on, what you did/didn't like, etc, please feel free to leave some feedback! Thanks so much for reading! ~Amber**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 Part 1: In the Evening**_

"But before that," Lady Regnadle said. "I must tell you something." Regndale reached into her briefcase, with Sebastian and Ciel watching her more closely than ever.

She pulled out a large stack of papers and set them on the table with a " _Thud_ ". Ciel quietly breathed a sigh of relief and Sebastian continued serving the parfaits.

"Because my mother and I both own _Regndale_ _Bouquets_ together, she would like us to write down our agreements for the collaborations in paper, for whatever reasons she needs. She is a very old fashion woman, indeed." Lady Regnadle sighed.

"Of course. It makes sense for your mother to have paperwork upon this collaboration. I believe the previous head would have done the same." Ciel agreed, taking his first bite of the yummy desert.

After what seemed like hours of discussion and paperwork, the meeting finally ended and Lizzie went back to her room.

"We have your room prepared for you, Lady Regnadle, as it seems the weather is quite atrocious this evening." Sebastian said. Rain pounded against the windows of the manor and lightening lights up the sky when it strikes. "Thank you." Acknowledged Regnadle.

After Lady Regnadle seemed to be asleep, Sebastian showed his Young Master to his bedroom as well. "Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary today." Ciel informed his butler.

"Indeed, My Lord. But we must keep our watch of Lady Regnadle." Sebastian replied as he undressed his Master and put his night clothes on him. "I shall keep watch of her tonight, as to make sure she doesn't try anything...odd."

"But as you said before, it may have been another who tried to poison my tea." Ciel finished, finally laying down in his king sized bed. Sebastian nodded and picked up the candlestick he was using to light his Young Master's room.

Sebastian walked out of the room once Ciel had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was 3 AM in the morning. No one except Sebastian was up, as he never slept. Demons had no need for sleep, so it would simply be a waste of his time.

Sebastian was sitting in his personal, yet very small, study. He was about to start preparing for the next day when he heard a slight muffled yell. Sebastian rushed out from his study and ran into his Young Master's bedroom, quiet quietly though. Inside was not his Young Master, but Lady Regnadle sitting on the bed.

"Oh! Sebastian! What are you doing up this time of night?" She asked, mockingly.

"I should ask the same of you. What have you done with the Young Master?" Sebastian replied, his brownish red eyes now turning into a bright, demonic red, his pupils now slits like a cat.

"Oh, ho~! Aren't you a good butler, taking care of his Master?" She laughed. She stood up off the bed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pistol. She began shooting the gun with great grace following Sebastian as he ran around the room, dodging the bullet with grace as well. Sebastian back flipped off the fireplace in his Master's room and snatched the gun from Lady Regnadle's hand.

"Damn!" She hissed, grabbing another gun from her other pocket.

She began shooting at Sebastian once again, missing every time. Even with her great accuracy, no _human_ alone could catch up with a demon's speed.

After rounds of bullets, the gun ran out. Lady Regnadle threw it across the floor. Sebastian jumped down from the top of the canopy of the bed and landed without a single wobble by Lady Regnadle.

"Why don't you quit the games, and inform me as to where my Master is. I assure you, my patience is running out." Sebastian said to Emilia Regndale.

Regndale started to laugh, a hysterical laugh per say. Finally, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny knife. Sebastian looked on in curiosity. Suddenly, the knife expanded, with great speed, to a staff. The tip was sharpened to the finest point, one a human couldn't make.

"So you are a Grim Reaper." Sebastian mumbled.

"What a smart beast you are!" She yelled, charging at him.

Sebastian ducked out of the way. He stared at Lady Regnadle in the eyes. "Now that I know who you truly are, I shall not spare any mercy."

* * *

Ciel awoke in a small room, one without any windows and had nothing in it but a small chair. He looked around, still dazed from whatever had happened before he got here. Ciel sat up off the cold floor and looked around. He then looked at himself. To his surprise, he wasn't bruised, scratched or even scraped. He wasn't tied or strapped down to anything either. Ciel stood up, wobbling at first, then regaining his balance. He was the only one in the room.

Suddenly, he heard the door creak open. In came a Young Woman with greenish blue hair and a short, white lace dress on. She was holding a gun in one hand and a candlestick in the other. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail, with strands of hair falling out every minute.

"Hello little Lord Phantomhive." she greeted.

Ciel glared at the woman witj his one shiny blue eye. "Aw...don't look at me like that. I was just following orders." The woman mocked, smiling evilly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Beatrice Regnadle."

Ciel still glared at the woman, now making the connections between Beatrice and Emilia Regndale. " _Sisters..."_ Ciel thought. "What are you planning to do to me here" Ciel asked.

"Oh, don't worry! We won't lay a finger on you!" She said, smiling wider now. "You're such an adorable little tot that we couldn't even pull out one of your eyelashes without feeling bad." She giggled.

Ciel looked Beatrice, now with a confused look in his eye. Beatrice noticed this a stopped giggling. A serious look appeared on her face. Beatrice leaned into Ciel's ear.

"We're here for you butler."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 3! I changed the ending half way through writing, so that's why this chapter's so short.I'm really excited to write chapter 4, so it might even go up today! Thank You so much for reading! ~Amber \\(^-^)/**_


End file.
